


Without the Help of Sparks

by frankiewenttohollywood



Category: K-pop, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankiewenttohollywood/pseuds/frankiewenttohollywood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Jessica tried to seduce Yoona and the one time she succeeded.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without the Help of Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This... didn't turn out how I wanted it to but I didn't want it to die in my drafts folder, so.

"Hey, you've got a little something..." Jessica reaches over and wipes the ice cream off Yoona's bottom lip with her finger. She licks her finger clean while making direct eye contact with Yoona.  
  
"Oh, thanks!" Yoona turns her attention back to her ice cream and Jessica is tempted to flip over the table in frustration.  
  
Two weeks of push and pull (pull on Jessica's part and unbelievable slackness on Yoona's end) is almost enough to make her give up altogether. But then she looks over at the other girl and takes in her soft eyes and even softer personality and _oh._ Jessica tells herself that it's been a long time coming. Yoona's all lanky limbs and eager chivalry and she's kind of perfect in her own infuriating way.  
  
But she's also a bundle of pranks and an all around brat in adult's clothing. In spite of all that, she was _her_ brat; Yoona just doesn't know it yet.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Hey, thanks again for stopping by my shoot today," Jessica says and nudges Yoona's side. The dorm is relatively empty, the other girls are either all busy with schedules or catching up on much needed sleep. Jessica's alone with Yoona in the living room, aimlessly channel surfing instead of being productive.  
  
"No need, it's always fun for me to watch you model. I'm still not sure what it is that you were wearing today, but still, you made it look good."  
  
It's kind of ridiculous how Yoona manages to make her heart race with something so minor. She wants to blame it on how they're pressed against each other on the couch but she knows better these days.  
  
"Well, if you want, we could go shopping and I could model some stuff for you. A private show, of sorts." Jessica doesn't add that she'd be modeling lingerie. Being forward doesn't mean she has to sacrifice her class.  
  
Yoona grabs her thigh and turns to her excitedly. "That actually sounds great!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah! We should also invite Yuri, she's been complaining about how no one will go to Victoria's Secret with her."  
  
Jessica's pretty sure she has never felt more of an urge to slap someone in disbelief. (Except for when it comes to Hyoyeon, but well, duh. It's _Hyoyeon_. It wouldn't be natural if they're weren't constantly trying to take friendly shots at each other.) Taking a deep breath, Jessica reassures herself that this was just Yoona being Yoona and always thinking of others. The alternative would consist of Yoona being incredibly oblivious and that was just too depressingly bleak, even for her.  
  
Yoona grabs her phone to text Yuri and Jessica doesn't stop her. She's not a patient person by nature but for Yoona she'll learn to be. (Though it's not like she has a choice.)  
  
  
\---  
  
  
In between interviews and wrap up promotional duties, Jessica takes every opportunity to monopolize Yoona's free time. She'd feel guilty about not letting Yoona unwind except the time they spend together mostly consists of sitting around and not doing anything too strenuous. (Well, not yet anyway.)  
  
She doesn't even think that their spending so much time together is out of the ordinary until Tiffany corners her in the dorm one day while everyone else is out.  
  
"Alright, Jung. What are you up to?" Tiffany crosses her arms and tries her best to look menacing. Against anyone else, Tiffany's glare would be effective except they've known each other too long and shared too much of a history.  
  
"What?"  
  
Tiffany's glare is far too steely for such an early hour. "Don't you even try to pull that with me."  
  
"Look, I'm not doing anything. Not really." It was the truth, mostly. If Yoona's too caught up in her own little world to see what Jessica's been doing then it's not like she's _really_ doing anything.  
  
Their showdown is interrupted by Taeyeon who strolls through the door and looks at Tiffany expectantly.  
  
"Alright, hold your horses, I'm coming," Tiffany says with a roll of her eyes. "You," she says and points at Jessica, "we're not done here. I'm getting answers from you one way or another."  
  
"Is that a promise?" Jessica replies with a wink.  
  
Tiffany grabs Taeyeon and leaves in a huff. She hears Tiffany say, "I get to drive this time whether you like it or not," before they're out the door.  
  
If Tiffany could see that something was up then she must be doing _something_ right. Clearly, all she needs to do now is up her game and get Yoona on the same page.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"You're taking way too long in here. You know I can't sleep if I don't brush my teeth," Jessica says as she bursts into the bathroom.  
  
Yoona shrieks and attempts to cover herself with her arms. "Jessica, what in the actual hell? Get out!"  
  
"Oh please, we're all adults here. What's a little nakedness between friends?" Jessica gives Yoona a once over. "Did I mention that you're naked? Because you are. And that shower curtain is about as transparent as... well, something really transparent." She's choosing to believe that she's not as bad with words as everyone thinks she is but rather extremely distracted by the water droplets making their way down Yoona's lithe form.  
  
Yoona's arm flies out from the shower to grab the towel hanging on the rack. "Oh my God, why do I even put up with you sometimes?"  
  
"Because I'm your favorite."  
  
"Well?" Yoona looks at her expectantly. "Are you going to brush your teeth?"  
  
Jessica rakes her eyes over Yoona's body one last time and shrugs. "Nope, I got what I came for," she says with a wink and leaves.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Yoona! Help me with my dress." Jessica takes Yoona away from her game and back to her room. On the way, they pass Tiffany who gives her a knowing look.  
  
"You'd think that if you can get into the dress by yourself, then you could also get out of it. _By yourself._ " Tiffany's tone is oddly accusatory. They've been friends long enough for her to know that Tiffany has no filter. Passive aggressive was never really her style so this feels... different. But knowing Tiffany, she's better off not analyzing it at all and just letting it be.  
  
"Well for your information, I had help earlier. Does it look like I can zip this up by myself?" she retorts and gestures to the zipper at the back of the dress. "I'm not _that_ flexible. I'm just flexible where it counts," she says to Yoona with a smirk.  
  
Tiffany narrows her eyes at her and she can already tell what's about to come, so she tugs at Yoona and leads her away before Tiffany can get a word in edgewise.  
  
"You should do more stretches," Yoona notes. "Being more flexible might come in handy someday."  
  
"Oh honey, you have no idea."  
  
  
\---  
  
  
(Yoona ends up unzipping her dress and then respectfully leaving the room so Jessica could get changed in peace. She'd find it cute if it wasn't so frustrating.)  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Jessica doesn't attempt anything else for a good week. It's partly to get Tiffany off her back and partly because Yoona was being... well, _Yoona._ She's slowly starting to realize that all the things that makes her so endearing could also be insufferable in large doses. (For the love of everything holy, if she has to listen to any more of Yoona talking about video games with Sunny and Taeyeon, she was going to burn down the whole damn dorm.)  
  
Distance doesn't make the heart grow fonder, it makes her feel less of an urge to pounce on Yoona, and not in the fun way.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
"Hey, get my back for me?" Jessica looks up at Yoona from the lounge chair innocently, arm outstretched with a bottle of sunscreen.  
  
Yoona shrugs, grabs the bottle, and motions for Jessica to flip over. She settles herself on the back of Jessica's thighs and she doesn't even care that Yoona's dripping disgusting pool water all over her. (She finds herself making a lot of exceptions for Yoona lately. But this time it is _so_ worth it.)  
  
"Can I undo your top? The straps are in the way and I don't want you getting an awkward tan line," Yoona says, hands lingering at the strings of her bikini.  
  
Jessica's head screams "Yes, undo everything," but her mouth croaks out a "Totally, I mean, if that will help."  
  
Yoona's smooth hands glide over her back and she resists every urge to flip herself around. The fine line between being forward and tacky is one she refuses to cross even for Yoon--  
  
 _Oh God_ she definitely just felt Yoona's short nails scratching lightly on her skin.  
  
"You okay? You're making some pretty weird noises," Yoona says, stilling her hands.  
  
Jessica just nods, not trusting her voice to not waver. She feels Yoona's legs tighten around her thighs and hands rubbing at her back.  
  
Weeks of one failure after another and all she had to do was throw on a skimpy bikini.  
  
(Honestly, _Yoona._ )  
  
  
\---  
  
  
It turns out Jessica doesn't even need to wear a bikini to get Yoona on top of her again.  
  
The group rarely gets time off simultaneously but when they do, they spend it away from each other. It's not that they get sick of each other (except for when they do), but it's nice to be able to just get away from everything and be reminded that they have a life outside of the group.  
  
Like most of the other girls, Jessica goes back to her parents' place for home cooked meals and the chance to sleep herself into oblivion.  
  
Her afternoon nap however is interrupted by someone with a death wish who insists upon banging on her door.  
  
"Go away, Krystal," she yells and throws the first thing she can grab at the door. The door swings open and Jessica burrows deeper into the covers.  
  
"Wake up, sunshine!" Yoona's voice rings out.  
  
"Yoona?" Jessica pops her head out from under the blankets. "Why are you in my house? _How_ did you get in my house?"  
  
"Your sister let me in," Yoona says and jumps on her. "Wanted to see how you're doing. You've been kinda off these last few days. Hyoyeon thinks you're lovesick," she says with a laugh. "What happened, you get rejected?"  
  
"Me? Rejected?"  
  
Yoona shrugs. "Everyone has a different type."  
  
"Excuse me? I'm a hot blonde, I'm everyone's type!" Though Jessica's starting to doubt herself these days with the way things were going with Yoona.  
  
"Okay, first of all, you're not even a natural blonde." Jessica scoffs at her but Yoona keeps going. "And second," Yoona smacks her with a pillow to make her point.  
  
Jessica grabs at the pillow to retaliate but Yoona pins her arms down, hovering over her. "So," she breathes out, "are you saying I'm not your type?"  
  
"Would I be here right now if you weren't?"  
  
Yoona's smirking smugly which really suits her and-- "Wait, what? You _knew_?" Yoona's smirk grows into a toothy grin and she has half a mind to smack her senseless.  
  
"You're not exactly subtle."  
  
She may not be subtle but her methods must have worked because Yoona was straddling her and their faces were mere inches apart. Really, there's no down side to any part of this. "How long were you planning on letting me chase after you like a total freak?"  
  
"Until now," Yoona answers and leans down to kiss her.  
  
Jessica opens her mouth in surprise and Yoona takes the opportunity to sneak her tongue past her lips. She frees her hands from Yoona's grip and pulls on her neck, bringing their bodies closer.  
  
"Wait," she says, breathing hard. Yoona's lips move down her neck and she almost forgets what she wants to say. "The door..."  
  
"I locked it," Yoona replies and slips a hand under Jessica's shirt, tracing an uneven path across her skin.  
  
"Oh, good." Jessica pulls Yoona's head back up and kisses her hard. Her hands go from entangled in Yoona's hair to under her shirt, smoothing across her back and under her bra. It's unhooked before she realizes what she's even doing.  
  
Yoona pulls back and looks at her with a raised eyebrow. "You're good at that, have a lot of practice?"  
  
"More than you," she says before shutting Yoona up with a kiss. She rolls them over until she's on top of Yoona and slips a thigh between her legs. Yoona's breath hitches and she smirks into the kiss.  
  
It's not long before Yoona works her hand down the front of her shorts. Jessica arches her back, pushing closer and needing friction. She knows Yoona can tell how much she _wants_ this and is about to feel bashful until Yoona slips her fingers where she wants them. She rocks against Yoona's hand and forgets everything else entirely.  
  
  
\---  
  
  
Later, when they're lying side by side and breathing heavily, Yoona throws an arm around her stomach and pulls her close. "Still think you have more practice than me?"  
  
"I don't know, I think you'll have to show me again," Jessica replies, hand moving up Yoona's arm and around her smooth back.  
  
"Totally, I mean, if that will help," Yoona says with a smile.


End file.
